smashboards_socialfandomcom-20200213-history
EMIYA the Archer (Waifu Lord)
Spider-Man is love, Rapunzel is life — Nintendo-Spider151 EMIYA the Archer, formerly Nintendo-Spider151 '(also known as "'Spider" "Spidey", "NS151", "NS" or "Nintendo-Spider") and currently under the username of Digital Hazard, is a (pleb) regular on the Smash 4 Social Thread, known for the waifu pics shared for the poor visions from who visited the Social, he's obsessed for some reason with Spider-Man and Rapunzel from Tangled. He's also known for cropping Rule 34 images and use them as avatars, which was punished by banishing him to live in the body of an old man for five months. Characteristics Most of the time Spider has a troubling personality. He goes along with waves with waves of memes and tends to get along with the likes of Space Stranger and Taiko no Professor Layton. There are times when he tries to get serious, which many times spark discussions and sometimes big level of attention. He also is a Disney fan, so he frequents the General Disney Discussion thread often. Also tends to lurk into threads that are related to avatars. A notable characteristic would be his waifu list, which has a big number that keeps growing today. The list can be found here. He has an straining relationship with mods, specially with Opossum, as a result he was banned once and currently has quite a number of infractions. Other users he tends to differ opinions with are Equestrian Flyer and KeyBladePony. (Even though he and Flyer try to get along) He has been known to crop Rule 34 pictures and use them as avatars, which eventually costed him his avatar changing feature and is currently put in one of Merlin from Disney's ''The Sword in the Stone. ''A month after that happened, Spider got to talk with the admins and was offered to get the option back as long as he didn't had any infraction for one month. This resulted in failure however, as in exactly one week before said month was completed, he got two infractions and got banned again. On September 22nd, after getting a new infraction, Spider told everyone he would be gone for a month. Sometime in late October 2015, his punishment was lifted, and he was gifted premium by Cyndane. Trivia * Spider is also a fan of the Fate series by TYPE-MOON, particularly he's a fan of the character Shirou Emiya and his future self Archer/EMIYA. * Spider hates the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise as a result of his sister complete obsession. * Loves Cartoon Network. * Spider is a Notable Member in the "Most Likes" category, however his 4th to last in the list. * Spider has GAD, so he tends to be paranoid about many things. * NS and Flyer used to hate each her at first, but quite recently they have been close. * Has had a recent tendency to spam dislike towards the anime series Love Live! * He does not appreciate extreme joke waifus. * However, he later admitted he actually likes the series and only says it sucks when he's bored. * Hates marsupials. Gallery EMIYA avi.png|Nintendo-Spider151's most frequent avatar merlin.jpg|Nintendo-Spider151's imposed avatar of Merlin thanks to Opossum Category:Users